Degrassi (Season 14)
The 14th season of Degrassi will premiere on Tuesday, October 28, 2014, on MTV (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). Filming for the season commenced on April 11, 2014 at Epitome Studios in Toronto. Filming continued into August, with a break before filming the finale four episodes of the season in order to give Epitome the opportunity to start filming episodes for the first season of their new series, Open Heart, starring former Degrassi stars, Dylan Everett, Justin Kelly, and Cristine Prosperi. Main Cast Graduates (Class of 2013) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director in NYU who struggled with bipolar disorder. Seniors (Class of 2014) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a beautiful, intelligent and determined student overcoming her mistakes. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the multi-layered alphamale and teen dad repeating Grade 12. *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the strong-willed, intellectual, compassionate, and sometimes sneaky Student Body VP who has beat cancer and is currently pregnant. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a talented musician, and bubbly girl who has turned over a new leaf. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider, repeating her senior year. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong, popular Student Body President repeating his senior year. *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones, a posh girl who loves art and music. Juniors (Class of 2015) *'Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak', a trouble who is interesed in rock music. (NEW) Sophomores (Class of 2016) *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and sarcastic wingman who wants to be the big man on campus. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson who may be exploring his sexuality. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who is undergoing a personality change while coping with her late boyfriend's suicide. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud homosexual teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, an insecure skateboarder who loves music, but worries about his poverty. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way who's trying to cope with her recent sexual assault. *Nikki Gould as Grace, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. * Morpheus Richards as Tiny, Zig's wingman who's also in the rubber room. Freshmen (Class of 2017) *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, a sweet and sassy freshman who is Miles' younger sister. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Frankie's twin brother who spends his time gaming. *'Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini', a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality. (New) *'Reiya Downs as Shay Powers', a girl who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes (NEW) *'Devyn Nekoda as Arlene Takahashi', the quintessential nerd who can be found reading comics while wearing elf ears, but is picked on by the cheerleaders (NEW) Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's fair and understanding principal and alumni of Degrassi. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict-yet-attractive media immersions and band teacher. Other *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker a former hockey player and basketball player in jail for sexual assault. Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon, a wise and outspoken student with a sense of humour. (Grade 10) *Latoya Webb as Keisha, Frankie and Zoe's piece of the trio. (Grade 9) Adults *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father and Clare's step-father. He owns a construction business. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's religious mother who married Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew's overprotective mother. *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres, Drew's soothed father. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian pastor. *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno, Imogen's equally quirky father who has early-onset dementia. *Janie Theriault as Natalie Granger, Imogen's estranged mother who discovered her ex-husband's dementia. *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, Miles III's lenient, yet abusive father who is running for Mayor. *Stephanie Moore as Mrs. Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother *Cindy Sampson as Andrea, Miles II's campaign manager and affair *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoe's mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial Room teacher. Trivia *It was confirmed that Season 14 will feature a music video promo which will debut on September 30th, 2014. * Stephen Stohn confirmed on November 13th, 2013 that Season 14's brainstorming was underway. *Connor, Drew, Dallas, Clare, Alli, Jenna, Becky, and Imogen will be graduating this season. *Eli Goldsworthy could potentially be recurring this season. *Auditions were held from Dec 19, 2013 - Jan 17, 2014 *The first readthrough of the season took place March 27, 2014. *Degrassi Blog *Luke Bilyk tweeted that the first day of filming was on April 11, 2014. *This will be the first season to be produced by DHX, who recently bought Epitome; it's also possible that this season will consist of 28 episodes (Source) *Degrassi Season 14 Update May 7, 2014 *Season 14 will be the last season to feature students that debuted prior to the The Next Generation tagline being dropped. *Season 14 will be the first season that does not feature a summer block, since season 9. *Season 14 will mark the 20 year graduation anniversary of the original DJH characters. (Season 1 featured 10 year high school reunion, and the current school year is the 10th school year since then. *Season 14 marks second season with at least one regular cast member in each grade. *Season 14 marks the first season to feature regulars from five different classes. Episodes List Main article: Episode Guide Degrassi Minis Promos & Videos 14A *7/29 TeenNick 14A Promo *8/24 MTV Canada 14A Promo Season 14 Gallery Gghhffggffghhh.jpg Tumblr na62iz1nX81tsmtx0o1 1280.jpg|Eli Season 14 Degrassi Season 14A.PNG Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 9.58.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.02.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.03.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.31 PM.png Screenshot 2014-09-29-18-06-22.png Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes